Atsynia
Atsynia is both a continent and country in Monde, it is the second largest landmass and holds an almost unprecedented ammount of wealth. Atsynia also contains enormous multicultural populations including tens of thousands of Philisdraco and Therapods as well as thousands of Yakumo, Umnali, Qian, Malanj' and Haradrim populi found in major cities and ports. Culture Atsynia's climate has caused its culture to develop into a maelstrom of hard work, sacrifice and long days with long breaks. Atsynians tend to wake around 4:30 am to 6:00 am to work and finish work around noon when it is typical for a long nap before resuming work around 3:00 pm. Around 5:00 most people have tea and return home or to the temples for prayer. At night gambling is somewhat common and drinking is a fairly rare occurance despite the lack of religious stigma present in Atsynian religion although the smoking of hashish, canibis, kolmek teas and the Umnali art of kava consumption are all extremely widespread. Atsynian religion and culture cultivates similar ideas to those found in the Yakumo empire and throughout the Haradrim states in that value is placed on being thoughtful and respectful however Atsynia also has less of a history of sexual reprehension than most cultures and government sanctioned brothels offer excellent work conditions and pay. One way this has effected life in Atsynia is its strict Austerity Laws which call for severe physical punishment and even death for those who show a lack of respect for both human and non human dignity. In recent years Atsynia has become a popular spot for Demons seeking to distance themselves from criminal backgrounds and its healthy support of the arts have led it to be known both as a Eutopia for the open minded and lotus eaters haven for those lacking ambition. Philisdraco and Therapod cultures are also present throughout Atsynia and similarily unique cultural activities are undertaken in the shockingly beautiful Crithornian City-States in the southern sections of the country. Economics Ever since it's foundation as a Democratic republic Atsynia has used it's gold-backed currency called Aster. Aster are of tremendous value much like Leroin Dukats and Rnalid Credits however unlike these currencies it is not a manner of rarity that makes the Aster valuable rather it's the currency's backing by the national reserve of Atsynia a gold boulian quantity of roughly 29,500 metric tonnes ( to put that in perspective there are less than 115,000 tonnes of gold boulian currently existant in Monde.) As a result infation is enormous in Atsynia which causes large ammounts of migration to other continents and to some extent people not accepting Aster outside of Atsynia due to its almost comically high commercial value. The poverty line in Atsynia is set at 5,000 Aster per year (roughly 61,000 Republic Franks.) Iconography and Religion Atsynia plays host to both a large pantheon of gods and a host of Astrally displaced Rages. Atsynian religion focusses on Ra the god of the sun and his son Horus but also worships many other gods including Osiris the god of the dead, Amun the great creator (and one of the few gods to ever reflect being into the terrestrial world), Isis the mother of all things, Sobek the god of crocodiles and rivers and The heavenly diety Ma'at upon whom the rest of the pantheon borrows power. Social Structure Atsynia like most modern nations has a lower, middle and upper class. However due to working populi of Therapods (whom mostly chose to live in simple conditions anyways) and Golems (which have little need of luxuries) the Atsynian and Philisdraco populations enjoy a disproportionate upper class often called the Gentry which includes state paid scientist/doctor/professors known as Djosers and Mafdets; a female paramilitary unit charged with executing those caught in the midst of commiting an act punishable by death. Other travelling warriors challenge the existance such as Menthu which despite a steady income seldom have to work outside of peacemaking and occassional foreign military service. Slavery was abolished in Atsynia upon the nations founding as a key principle.